


As bright as summer sky

by Il_matto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Izumi is also here though not present, birthday fic, please have some really small NewDi piece for the sunshine's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_matto/pseuds/Il_matto
Summary: Sora often was told that he was named after the sky as he has eyes of the same colour. But of course he is not as big and reliable as sky. Maybe it will take him one more year to reach it just a little bit more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	As bright as summer sky

Your birthday is a day when the whole world greats your existence. Sora knows that. He has always seen such colors during noisy celebrations Yumenosaki holds for every precious idol of the school with the help of its reliable producer. Everything arround the special protagonist of the day is bright and colourful. Everyone's colours are beautiful and say beautiful things even if not aloud. 

But Sora can always see colors of these hidden thoughts.

"I am glad to know you!"

"Thank you for being my good friend!"

"Things are difficult between us since that time, but I still care a lot about you."

"Thank you so much for being born."

The last line always gets Sora, even though he can't really explain why. But hearing such words last year on his own birthday brought tears to his eyes. It was strange. This birthday was the best that he ever had. He was accepted and loved. Both Shishou and Senpai worked hard to spoil him even more than they usually did. And there was Anzu who helped them with the preparations, and many of his friends, even Shishou's beloved brothers came to bless Sora. There were so many warm and gentle colours that the boy felt his head hurt and also a strange itching feeling in the chest. It was a really good feeling even though it brought him a strange to cry. 

But instead of that Sora smiled. He showed the brightest smiles he could to the people who came to great him. He laughed and played a lot, and none of these colors were fake. And yet, when they were finally alone in the secret room, Sora hugged both Shishou and Senpai so tightly that his hands started to hurt. And when he was asked if anything was wrong, all that he could do is to sob quietly, burring his face into their warmth, because he didn't want to look ungrateful and because he was happy, and yet it was so overwhelming. To know that so many people of world were happy to see Sora today. 

Sora knew that this school had many strange and even sad stories. But maybe that as why such strange and sad creature as Sora was so accepted. He was no longer alien kid no one understood. Especially by these two people who gave him the best place to stay. That's why Sora loves Switch so much.

This place gave Sora more safety than his home did. These two people gave Sora more warmth than his parents tried. They never gave him a single glance of disappointment or hidden fear. They always listened to him and did their best to understand.

And Sora also does the best he can for them, so everyone in Switch is happy. Because when you're happy, your magic of happiness for other is the most powerful.

***

Sora knows that every morning Senpai comes early to the office to wipe the tables and prepare stuff for a new day, so he tries from time to time to help him with that. Sora loves these moments, because he can hear Senpai's cheerful humming along with a fresh scent of coffee and tea that Shishou makes. But this time the very moment Sora opens the door he hears a surprised scream in two voices:

"A-ah, Sora-kun isn't that really early for..."  
"I'm very sorRY, Sora, but can you just a little..." 

Sora can't help it but smiles, pretending that he doesn't notice how hard they are trying to hide something behind their backs. If they are trying to decorate the office to surprise him then he should not come in yet. So he waves his hand to them with a cheerful smile.

"Sora just wanted to greet Shishou and Senpai~" he explains. "But now he wants to have a walk on the terrace. It is going to be really warm and sunny there~"

He hears a synchronised sign of relief before they send him off with warm smiles. And when he is left alone he just giggles happily. Shishou and Senpai get along even better than before and the colours they have around each other is the best present Sora could recieve from them. But maybe he should keep it as a secret so they won't get too shy about it as always. After all, them being happy is the biggest priority to Sora.

So he hurries to the fresh air and the bright blue sky of the terrace unless there much people in the building and he won't be allowed to run. Sora is getting used to this new building and the new life they are going to have. Even though there are difficult moments sometimes and he can see lots of troubled and heavy colours, he still is enthusiastic about learning all of it. It feels like a new version of a game. And he is about to become one level older and... maybe wiser? Or stronger? 

Sora just wants to be sure he is becoming old enough to help Shishou and Senpai as much as they help him. Being protected is good, but he is getting older, isn't he? So he need to become responsible.

So Sora tries to do even little important steps, like carring his smartphone for all day, so he won't be lost. Today it lets out small noises because many people want to wish him a good day today. And many other good things - Sora is going to read them all just a little bit later. 

He runs into a noisy group of Knights first. Today there are only four of them, but... 

"Ah, Sora, there you are!" Leo-san greets him with a cheerful green as he puts away the phone. "I'm going to congratulate you properly later, but Sena says he sends you a huge head pat! ... Yes, you do, Sena! Don't be such an a--"

"Fufu, children grow so fast now~", Sora melts surrounded by warm colours as he is hugged gently. Arashi-neechan hums cheerfully. "Please become a strong and handsome young man every maiden can rely on."

"And a powerful magician. So maybe you can become a Merlin to our Arthur~"

"What was that about, Ritsu-senpai?" 

"Ah, nice to see you too, Kasa-chan!"

"Good morning, Harukawa-kun." His classmate seems to be very busy with papers and other stuff, so he hides his glance into them. But the colour he gives is warm so Sora doesn't really understand why everyone is giggling. "Today Knights are going to have another [audition], so we can be late, but we are definitely coming to your [birthday party]. 

Sora is happy to hear that. He liked working together with Knights on the Fortune Live, so he was happy to learn they are going to work for the same agency. And though he worries a little bit that Kasa-chan works too much at his new position of the leader, maybe they can figure out it together as friends? Helping other is a role of magician after all. 

As Sora parts with Knights he finally reaches the terrace. He really likes this place. None of disturbing color that can be found in the building walls can stand this bright sunlight and fresh scent of plants that have just been watered. The sky is so bright and blue it hurts. But Sora keeps looking.

Sora often was told that he was named after the sky as he has eyes of the same colour. But of course he is not as big and reliable as sky. Maybe it will take him one more year to reach it just a little bit more...

"What are you trying to get, Sora-san? Let Mama give you a hand!" 

But before Sora manages to turn around, he is raised into the air by familiar strong arms. It's high! Sora is used to climbing to the high things, but sitting on the shoulders of such tall person who stand in such highly situated place makes Sora especially enthusiastic. So he stretches out his hand to the bright blue. 

"Thank you so much, Giant-san!" he remembers that he needs to thank once someone does something for you. "Sora wishes he could become as tall and strong as you!"

"Well, you can start with eating properly at today's party. I've just been to the office, and..."

"No, that's a surprise for Sora from Shishou and Senpai!"

"Oh, yes, you're right. All I wanted to say is they are working hard now to make you happy~ You are very loved~"

Yes. Sora knows that. He makes a last attempt to grasp a sunshine with his hand. And while it remains empty, the tips of his fingers are very warm. So it feels right. 

He wants to give to these two special people as much as possible, because of what they've made for him up to this moment and what they will surely do in the future. But maybe it's okay that it will take him more time. Shishou and Senpai would never scold him for that. 

So the very moment he enters the office room where everything bursts with colours and cheerful greetings just for Sora, he rushes across the room to hug both of them so tightly that it hurts. But he is not crying this time. He just laughs and smiles and thanks both of them for giving him a place to return to. That's why he is going to work hard to protect this place with his own special magic.

Just as Sora himeself his magic grows step by step to become endlessly bright and reliable like theм blue sky on this summer day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our precious hope and future of Switch! I could not let this precious boy without a present even if it this simple. Let's watch his growth together one more year!


End file.
